Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor
Looney Tunes Cartoon Conductor is a Nintendo DS game published by Warner Bros. Studio and developed by Eidos Interactive. Plot The game starts with Bugs Bunny standing in front of the audience in a stage. Bugs says that the Tazmanian Devil destroyed the classical music in some old Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons, so it's up to the player to conduct a new orchestra to fill the Looney Tunes cartoon background music. Bugs then will teach you about how to conduct the orchestra. Gameplay The player must conduct an orchestra to perform at a classic Looney Tunes cartoon. To start the orchestra, player must tap three times on the touch screen. To make the orchestra perform perfectly, player must tap or drag the notes at the right times, if not the performance meter will go down, if the performance meter is empty, the orchestra will be canceled and the show will be a total failure. There are four difficulties: Apprentice (easy), Conductor (normal), Maestro (hard) and the unlockable Looney (super hard). Scoring Each time the player taps or drags a note, the player receives a score. The score depends on when the player taps the note. There are four score levels on the game: Gold, Silver, Normal, and Miss. The score level, scores, and combos also affect the performance meter, the audience, the cartoon, and the musical grade. There are three musical grades: A (perfect), B (well done!), and C (bad). The musical grade can be guessed by the audience effect at the every end of the cartoon. Music & Cartoons The player's performance affects the cartoon. If the player misses just one note, the cartoon will go a little wrong. Here are the cartoons and music used in the game: *"What's Opera, Doc?" with "Ride of the Valkyrie" by Richard Wagner *"Rabbit Fire" with "Symphony no. 5" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"The Pied Piper of Guadalupe" with Mexican hat dance *"Haredevil Hare" with "Mars, the bringer of war" by Gustav Holst *"Feather Bluster" with "Carmen" by Georges Bizet *"Hyde and Go Tweet" with "Toccata and Fugue" by Johann Sebastian Bach *"Fast and Furry-ous" with "Flight of the bumblebee" by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov *"Rabbit of Seville" with "Barber of Seville overture" by Gioachino Rossi *"Devil May Hare" with "Hungarian Rhapsody" by Franz Liszt *"Robin Hood Daffy" with "Concerto for 2 horns" by George Philipp Telemann *"Bugs Bunny Rides Again" with "William Tell overture" by Gioachino Rossi *"Can Can't" with "Can Can" by Jacques Offenbach *"Rabbit Fire Remix" with "symphony no. 5 remix" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Feather Bluster Remix" with "Carmen remix" by Georges Bizet *"Fast and Furry-ous Remix" with "Flight of the bumblebee remix" by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov *"Rabbit of Seville Remix" with "Barber of Seville overture remix" by Gioachino Rossi *"Bugs Bunny Rides Again Remix" with "William Tell overture remix" by Gioachino Rossi *"Can Can't Remix" with "Can Can Remix" by Jacques Offenbach The music for the main menu was "Dance of the Reed Flutes from the Nutcracker" by Piotr Tchaikovsky. The intro theme for the game and the stage ending theme was none other than "Merrily We Roll Along", the theme of Merrie Melodies. Music Category:Video games Category:2008 Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo